shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Blade/Abilities and Powers
'Attributes' "In Peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, father's bury their sons. To put it simply, if we don't end war, war will end us." ''- Nova Blade Fighting Style Nova combine's his scythe with his busoshoku haki more than any other technique, he rarely uses his devil fruit to its full potential unless the opponent has driven him to a near death state, he has the speed of light which proves most effective and his strength is enough to stop even the strongest of giants. He has above superhuman endurance when he has a reason to continue fighting, he will not endure as much unless any of his crew are hurt. However, when fighting hand to hand combat he has shown experience in Boxing, Taijutsu, Kung fu and Karate, He has shown to be black belt level at all four proving himself to be a deadly hand to hand fighter. Strength Nova's strength is far superior to any normal man, he is able to stop Giant's punches with his fists. During the war with the Supreme Pirates, his strength is shown further when he along with Marcus Soarian, Guddo Rakku and Subarashii held up mountain's alone with nothing but their own hand's. But before this, a feat that not many other's could perform was shown that Nova previously carried a blade that's weight caused it to be unweildable to most people, and once the blade was smashed it destroyed almost everything it fell on. The fact Nova was able to travel at such a speed and still carry such a heavy weapon alone proved he was no normal human. Another incredible display of Nova's strength was when his punched shattered through the rib cage of John Jango De Triezieme causing what appeared as an instant death. Nova's strength alone proves he is a formidable opponent, and combining this factor with his speed is what makes him one of the strongest pirates alive. Another display of his strength is where he is able to match both Phoenix and Static in a handicapped fight. Bringing Phoenix to a momentary state of death and causing Static to push himself beyond his limits by taking his left arm off and crushing his ribs. Whilst Nova's strength is also shown through his incomparable ability to fatally injure people by merely throwing fruit at them, most often being pineapples and "Boomeranas" (Banana's). He also displays his exceptional strength by using a somewhat similar technique to Lieutenant Commander Rapanui_Pasqua's finger bomb. Where he places a small pin sized hikaeon spear in between his fingers, and flicks it at a shockingly impressive speed. Often capable of sinking ships if it hits in the right space. However, due to Nova's lack of good aiming, he only tends to display this strength in close combat. Using the Hikaeon bomb only when close enough to land an exact hit. Endurance Nova's endurance is a testament to his strength and prowess, he has been shown to take immense amount's of damage and still continue to fight on. An example of this is during his revolutionary mission, where he took several shot's to the abdomen, knee and shoulder while also getting stabbed through the stomach and right side of his chest, yet he was still able to deliver an extremely powerful roundhouse kick to all of those attacker's during nightfall in which his devil fruit abilities and regeneration process was inaccessible. Another example of his durability was his clash with Billy Bunjin during the Skyline war, where after a month of being tortured to a point where most men would lose the will to live, he was able to stand and fight for those who fought for him, despite Billy Bunjin delivering a fatal kick to his heart and skull, in which Bunjin had delivered a final blow through Nova's spine completely killing Nova. Despite Nova's Hikaeon's splitting process that act as a regeneration and repair process, Nova can still feel the immense amounts of pain any person can endure. Meaning that despite his incredible endurance, he still feels the pain of it. Another good example would be where he trekked along Blizzarios tracking Sentinel without a shirt, half naked. Showing that despite the immense cold and below 0 degree tempeterature he was able to survive. To fight Sentinel, the second strongest member of Genesis Zero. Only then to continue his hunt for revenge by tracing Billy Bunjin despite the internal injuries and weakenings on his own body, caused by his previous fights between himself and Harold Kitmin, Phil Barrowman and Sentinel. He then proceeds to fight Static Dyson and Phoenix Redfox directly after his giant conflict with Billy Bunjin, in which caused his left arm to be broken and a crack in his ankle. Despite those injuries he was still able to push both of his former trio members to their limit's. But his endurance is shown by the fact he was able to continue fighting them until eventually becoming fatigued and defeated by a combined attack between Static and Phoenix's strongest techniques. Agility Without Nova's devil fruit abilities, Nova is still incredibly fast. Whether or not this is due to his constant travelling is not sure, however Nova has been known to run and even leap at speed's equal and occasionally surpassing Soru. An example of this was during Starfire's first mission where during nightfall he had defended Starfire in a second by taking numerous blow's that where aimed at her. This showed that even without his Devil fruit he is fast. He is also very flexible, able to perform the split's on ground or in mid-air and able to perform split's and handstand's with ease. He is also able to jump incredible heights, allowing him to leap around 100 feet into the air. With his devil fruit, Nova is one of the two fastest men alive, able to travel at the speed of light his speed allows him to do thousand's of things in mere nanoseconds, before anyone could even think/blink of react. Regardless of this, Nova's speed has been shown as an incredible and formidable asset to him, allowing him to dispatch foes with pure ease where other's would require time in which to use the energy while Nova being massless, requires none. Nova's agility is overall his finest feat. Marksmanship Finger Pistol's Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Nova turns his fingertips into hikaeon flames and shoots bullets made of hikaeon heat from them. His accuracy is not the best with this as he tend's to miss alot due to recoil and lack of aiming. However there have been time's where he would hold his right elbow and aim at his target with his right hand, catching the target within a flash. Because of the hikaeon's speed, if Nova's accuracy was anything like primo's, the technique would be an overkill. Unfortunately Nova is as good at aiming as Silver is . . . they both suck. Hikaeon Magnum A gun created only once by Bane Shotman, has the ability to circulate and fire hikaeon energy as ammo. It has the appearance of a normal magnum, it is silver but has golden zig zag's across the sides. On each side of the handle of the gun are two needles, that inject into the user's hand when the user hold's it, allowing the gun to use Nova's power via his blood, however it is still controlled by Nova it just gives the gun the ability to fire Hikaeon concentrated shot's. Causing some cataclysmic damage and severely injuring those it hits. It is far more effective than any known armour piercing bullet's of the century. Many have argued that this could possibly be the strongest gun created rom all time. It practically allows the user to fire their element through the gun, more concentrated and effectively. Making much more powerful attacks. This gun was introduced during Nova's vengeance, where he had gained the new weapon in order to defeat 'The Sentinel' a member of the Génesi̱ Mi̱dén and one of the main three perpetrator's of Rose Diamond's death. Swordsmanship Ittoryu Nova has trained and mastered Ittoryu with his katana making him a serious force when using his katana alone, he has been acknowledged by Mihawk as a true swordsmen that he respects, Little is known of the relationship between the two but it is known that they both have great respect for one another. He is used to using his sword in every duel. With this technique he is able to slice things like steel or iron in half or dust. He combines this with his speed to make it a deadly combo. His moves/techniques are based and named with connections to the light. Hikari kōhai o gen is a series of techniques that Nova himself had created, combining his sword techniques with his unmatchable speed. It is comprived of techniques named after the sky, sun, heaven, jewels and stars. The series of techniques also give the impression of a shooting star, or raining light. The techniques themself were used by Nova at a young age during his days in the Revolutionaries. It is only recently in the storyline that Nova has begun using it again. Hōsha tasogare Shōten is a combination technique that's sole definition is to force the opponent up into the sky. In the technique, Nova proceeds with numerous diagonal slashes towards the opponent, hitting them higher into the air. Step by step. With each slash Nova givesoff the impression of stepping on the air and rebounding back to the opponent, slashing them and causing them to go higher. This technique is only ever used before Nova uses the "''Sora o ōdan" technique. Regardless of whether the opponent blocks or not they are still thrown into the sky, it is only stopped if the opponent realises that dodging is the only way to escape the technique. Sora o ōdan is a technique that is only ever used in sequence, almost immediately after "Shōten". ''It is a air technique in which Nova utilizes the opportunity that their opponent is in the air and uses his hikaeon body to travel at near the speed of light with his blade slashing the opponent several hundred times, using the mass of the clouds to rebound his body at the precise time allowing him to turn back around, giving a zig zag impression. Where he is travelling at such an incredible speed, the opponent does not realise they have been cut, or notice the pain until they hit the ground. To which Nova lands on one knee and looks down as he slowly sheathes his sword. The moment it is sheathed is where suddenly all the cuts reveal themselves and the opponent literally explodes with blood. This technique is first seen during Nova's fight with the Genesis Zero member known as Harold Kitmin. Rising Dawn Rune Saber Shining Wave Fallen Regulus Heaven's Light Nitoryu Surprisingly, Nova has shown some skill in the art of weilding two blades at once. Despite only owning one blade, he uses his 'Junsui ha' as a secondary sword, allowing him to wield two blades at once. Although this is a rare occasion it was most noted during Nova's clash with Billy Bunjin. Towards the middle of their fight Nova brought out a brand new style that he call's the 'Lone Wolf Style' In which go up in strength by a sequence of techniques, that if performed perfectly. Can even bring down the strongest of opponents. Nova is not a master of Nitoryu, but is very good at it. Thanks to the help of his brother Ice Blade who would train him on the ship for fun everynow and then. Lone Wolf Style Solemn Howl Blue Fang Red Fang Black Fang White Fang Full Moon Lunar Eclipse Kendo Nova is able to change the environment around him with one slice using kendo, he prefer's to fight with one hand on his sword but will only use kendo in life or death circumstances. He has trained for a few months but easily became a hanshi rank. When he uses this style of fighting it is certain that the enemy will suffer major wound's or die. Jiyū ten-mon was the first of Nova's current three Kendo techniques, it is a three slash sequence technique. Comprived of a combination between a vertical, horizontal and diagonal slash. At the begininning of the technique Nova will utter the word "''Jiyū" and take the basic Kendo stance and raise his blade above his head. To which he then proceeds to slash powerful in a vertical motion towards the opponent creating a thin but powerful wave that approaches the opponent, of which Nova will then dash towards the enemy and bring his sword to his side for a brief moment, then delivering another powerful slash but horizontally this time then uttering the word "ten". To which at the perfect timing both slashes combine and approach the opponent who is forced to block as it's range is quite a phenomenom. Momentarily before the collision, Nova dashes towards his opponent, scraping his blade along the floor whilst still weilding it in two hands. To which during the collision Nova will deliver a swift and effective diagonal slice, giving the enemy no time for a counter or block and ultimately forcing the opponent into the air and thudding then to the ground. As they crash to the ground he utters the word "mon" and leaves. Displaying the techniques full name as Jiyū ten-mon. Ten o kantsū Haiperion no nisshoku Weapons Gravekeeper's Scythe (Polearm) Mainly he carries a scythe known as "The Grim Reaper's Scythe", Nova's scythe is said to be a gift from the grim reaper himself to Nova whilst on the sahara island with Drake in where they met Leo. The scythe's power is also that of legends as one touch on it's blade and you will lose your soul, it may also send easily controllable shockwaves in whichever shape and direction the weilder chooses. This scythe is known in legend's as it is with the perfect weilder Nova, because of Nova's light speed and the scythes brute power the pair make a catastrophic duo. Revolutionary Titan Blade (Blade) An normally shaped blade, similar in shape and size to the standard Revolutionary blade. Only different in the substance it is made from. For example, a normal sized blade is simple for any soldier to carry. Yet the Revolutionary Titan blade weighs several tonnes, making it impossible for any normal soldier to carry. It act's more of a limiter to Nova instead of an increase in power. The blade is broken before Nova's pirate days at the hands of John Jango De Triezieme during their clash on Nova's mission to a Sky Island. It is revealed as the first weapon Nova ever used. Junsui ha (Blade) is the only Japanese named weapon within Nova's arsonal. It is a blade created entirely from Hikaeon Particles, and is an extremely dangerous weapon with two forms. The first form is created purely from expanded hikaeon's, displaying only its light form. Making it prepostorously light and agile, but lacks destructive force capable of destroying bigger things such as Boulders and Buildings. Instead it makes up with it's unbeatable speed and blinding light. Often defeating the opponent by just it's mere shining instead of clashing with them. The second form is rarely used as it is a more dangerous form, it is capable of reaching temperatures above 100,000 degrees melting almost all blades that clash with it, and ultimately breaking numerous defences with ease, as if slicing cake. It has proven to be Nova's second most powerful weapon, only second two the 'Gravekeeper's Scythe' which was ultimately used to defeat the monstrous villain known as Monster. Where as this blade was capable of allowing Nova to fight toe to toe with Admiral Borsalino. The Gate of Heaven (Blade) He will alway's carry a gold and black hilted katana which has a blade made from pure silver. This blade is one of three key's to the Ancient Weapon Zeus, He recieved it after his mission meeting John Jango De Triezieme and fighting. The Blade weighs a considerable amount and not many people can carry it. Resulting in it acting as a limiter for Nova. Attitude Adjuster (Gun) Devil Fruit Type : Logia Name Shine Shine Fruit ( Hika-Hika Fruit ) Appearance A Golden Kiwi with red and orange swirls all over. The inside is completely white. Strengths Nova is a Hikaeon man, For further information go to Hika Hika no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Allows Nova to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, Nova can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Nova as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Nova's mind's eye, and the damage that Nova will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Nova can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. It also allows him to overhear conversations and everything around him. Nova also has enough control over the ability to react at speeds surpassing light itself. Busoshoku Haki Allows Nova to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows Nova to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. Only major physical force can overcome this defense. It can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. Nova also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, Busoshoku Haki works independently of Nova's Devil Fruit, This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons. So Nova can combine his Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Haoshoku Haki This type of Haki grants Nova the ability to overpower the wills of others. Nova can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Nova's Haoshoku Haki unless he focuses it solely on the one selected person, if so that person will be unconscious for up to 3 hours.﻿ Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages